youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Aphmau
Jessica ''', or Jess for short also known in YouTube as '''Aphmau. Jess was born in Houston Texas in October 16 1989. 'Jess is a minecraft gamer most known for her roleplays such as Minecraft Diaries, Mod Mod World, Mystreet and many more. About Jess used to in a group gaming channel called Challenge Accepted with Castor and Satiel, where they play different sort of games like Saints Row and Minecraft. Later in July 23, 2014 Satiel departed the group to move on with his life which caused Challenge Accepted to split up. As Satiel, Castor and, Jess are still friends, Challenge Accepted was given on to Jess and Jason which now changed to the channel we all know and love called Aphmau. As Jess makes YouTube videos for a living, she also works and owns a business called Blu Jay Studios. She continued on to make minecraft videos with Castor and many other videos, and she has appeared in many other minecraft role plays which with Aviator Gaming A.K.A Zach and SkyDoesMinecraft A.K.A Adam. Aphmau started her first created a series on her own called Minecraft Diaries (Later renamed Minecraft Diaries Origins) which was supposed to be a minecraft survival series but later on became a serious dramatic roleplay series. Family Jess was born with one mother, one father, and one half brother but she prefers to just call her her brother. A few years after she was born her parents got separated Jess' mother got custody of Jess and her brother and they lived back at their grandmother's house with a few cousin's living there too. Every single one of Jess' cousins had their own gaming console even her brother she would ask her brother to play because it was amusing to watch but her brother always said no, but her mother would always let her sneak in his room so she could play. Then one day her parent's told her to come with them to Best Buy and they covered her eyes and her father said "We have a surprise for you daughter" and uncovered her eyes and showed her a Nintendo 64 which was her first gaming console. After a few years she started gaming and she went on this website called "Frequency" where you can play with other people online using a PlayStation 4 controller, and while she was playing Final Fantasy XI then she met a guy named Jason. They played a lot together and they decided to see each other in person because since Jason lived in New Jersey and Jess decided to go there and meet him. They became boyfriend and girlfriend since then and they rented an apartment together. In 2012 Jess found out she was pregnant and that was the same year Jason decided to propose. Jess and Jason got married sooner than expected in Disney World. Later in July Jess gave birth to her baby boy who was named Joseph. After a few more years Jess found out she was pregnant again with a baby girl. Then later on in 2014 she gave birth to her new baby which was named Julia. They later got a cat, that they named Johnny, who is missing. #WeLoveYouJohnney Personality Aphmau/Jess is a very positive, energetic and hardworking YouTuber. She also won't hesitate to put a pun in, and as Sky calls her, the ''Pun Master... She is also a big social butterfly and is a very kind person. Aphmau also has a nice singing voice (which people first heard in SkyDoesMinecraft's Christmas singing competition). A favorited trait from the subscribers is her innocent yet hilarious comedic commentary. Roleplays Aphmau's videos are mostly role-plays so she has to act for the sake of the video. Even though she does make the script and what the characters say she doesn't have a script to remember, she has to go along with the direction the story is going to. Some of her roleplay series include '''Minecraft Diaries (Which currently has 3 seasons, but one is no longer considered canon to Season 2 and Season 3 both now known as S1 and S2) Sassy Lawyer Chronicles (which has ended for now), Mod Mod World (which has ended for now) FNAF Hide and Seek , Kindergarten in which she plays the teacher, who teaches other YouTubers portrayed as kids and also some kids from other roleplays (This is when she plays with Sky (SkyDoesMinecraft), Ross(YourPalRoss, formerly House_Owner), Jin (JinBop Gaming), and Barney (ThatGuyBarney) but sometimes with other YouTubers such as Satielreks Kats), MyStreet, where characters from her series 'Minecraft Diaries' are put into a modern setting, and many 'Role-play Side-Stories.' Phoenix Drop High is, at 30 episodes, (Originally aired March 17, 2016), but already a fan favorite, as it is a prequel to MyStreet. Love~Love Paradise, the sequel to Mystreet or known as Mystreet Season 2, is airing as of 7/15/16. The show has 13 episodes available, with limited time merchandise already. These roleplays tend to take a while to produce (Up to 16 hrs) so they are spread out and not aired back to back. List Of Subscriber Milestones Jessica Hit 10 Subscribers On August 27, 2012. Jessica Hit 25 Subscribers On August 29, 2012. Jessica Hit 50 Subscribers On September 2, 2012. Jessica Hit 75 Subscribers On September 6, 2012. Jessica Hit 100 Subscribers On September 8, 2012. Jessica Hit 250 Subscribers On September 19, 2012. Jessica Hit 500 Subscribers On October 26, 2012. Jessica Hit 750 Subscribers On November 27, 2012. Jessica Hit 1,000 Subscribers On December 15, 2012. Jessica Hit 2,500 Subscribers On February 16, 2013. Jessica Hit 5,000 Subscribers On May 11, 2013. Jessica Hit 7,500 Subscribers On June 23, 2013. Jessica Hit 10,000 Subscribers On July 12, 2013. Jessica Hit 25,000 Subscribers On September 8, 2013. Jessica Hit 50,000 Subscribers On January 2, 2014. Jessica Hit 75,000 Subscribers On April 29, 2014. Jessica Hit 100,000 Subscribers On August 1, 2014. Jessica Hit 250,000 Subscribers On June 16, 2015. Jessica Hit 500,000 Subscribers On July 25, 2015. Jessica Hit 750,000 Subscribers On September 10, 2015. Jessica Hit 1 Million Subscribers On November 11, 2015. Jessica Hit 2 Million Subscribers On July 14, 2016 Friends Aviatorgaming Steven Suptic Cib Seption Kricken SkyDoesMinecraft House_Owner ThatGuyBarney JinBop Castor KamiWasa LDShadowLady Stacyplays iHasCupquake Aureylian CaptainSparklez Graser10 Stampylonghead Amylee33 IBallisticSquid SGCBarbierian Satielreks xXSlyFoxHoundXx Katikus TheDragonHat MrArcananox LucariosKlaw Patrick M.Seymour PrincessRizu MegaMoeka Shadowring123 GrandpaBats BrantNerd Michaela Laws Anairis Quinones Tomoyo Ichijouji Vopseas Mithzan Shubble Kristina Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers